


Will It Be Contestant Number Two?

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Blind Date, First Date, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is on a blind date or he's supposed to be, cue Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will It Be Contestant Number Two?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tmn1966](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmn1966/gifts).



> Written for the very lovely tmn1966 for the AO3 Fundraiser Auction. Thank you for putting up with me honey! ♥

Jensen was pressed up against Danneel, one arm wrapped around her middle, his head resting on top of hers; they had pushed their chairs together at their table so they could be on the same side. It was one thing that Danneel hated about restaurants, having to talk across a table. And most of the time Jensen was anti-rearranging furniture in public establishments, but Danneel could be pretty persuasive when she wanted to be and as her best friend Jensen was wont to indulging her. They were waiting on their dessert. 

And more cocktails. Jensen was still nursing his last one. They’d gone for French martinis this time. 

“You know Jensen when you get a promotion that you busted your ass over you are allowed to get hammered.”

“Danni, I don’t _want_ to get hammered. I’m very pleasantly happy with being buzzed. Thank you very much. You just want to get me drunk enough to get into my pants.”

“Please. Like _I_ would need to get you drunk for sex.”

“Fair. But you’re not getting any tonight.”

Danneel scoffed, “Maybe not from you.” 

“You’re seeing him again?” he asked only because he genuinely wanted to know, he had nothing against the guy. 

“Maybe,” she said y-e-s. 

“Must be _love_ ,” Jensen said in an _well isn’t that sweet_ sort of way and he chuckled when Danneel swatted him for it.

“Looks like _Mr. Tall Dark and Hunky’s_ been stood up.” Danneel said casually after their waiter set down their new drinks, spearing her raspberry with her straw.

“Where?” Jensen had no idea who she was talking about.

“There,” she said with a nod of her head in the direction she wanted Jensen to look, “Table by the bar. He’s been there twenty minutes. Poor thing. Keeps checking his watch.”

When Jensen’s eyes finally locked on who Danneel was talking about he wondered how he hadn’t spotted him before. Granted he could only see the side of the guy’s face, but he was definitely hot. And he also wondered how Danneel managed to exhibit this much observation whilst maintaining her spirit-fuelled conversation with him. 

“You should go over there.”

“What?” Jensen’s attention snapping back to Danneel, “I’m here with you.”

“And you could be over there with him.”

“Danni-,”

“Don’t _Danni_ me mister, get your very attractive butt over there and get schmoozing. You need to get laid and don’t tell me you don’t want to get in on that? He’s totally your type.”

Jensen sighed, eyes flicking from Danneel to the guy and then back. A small smile working it’s way across his lips and he downed his drink, “You just want our dessert all to yourself don’t you?” arched eyebrow meeting arched eyebrow as they shared a smirk.

\--

Jared hated blind dates. Why he’d ever agreed to go on one was beyond him. And the fact that it was Chad that had set the whole thing up really didn’t make him feel any better. The back of his shirt was already soaked through with sweat so he couldn’t even take his jacket off. His server had popped over to see if he was ready, for what, was the question, one time too many and Jared ended up ordering a drink to get him off his back. He so wasn’t going to be leaving a tip. 

He pushed his hands back through his hair. As if this wasn’t humiliating enough without having to have himself and the surrounding tables reminded that Jared’s date hadn’t shown up. _Yet_. He was holding on to yet. He wanted to give this _Matt_ guy a piece of his mind. If you say you’re going to be somewhere at a specific time, then that’s when you should be there. That was until he saw him.

“Matt?”

\--

Jensen’s eyebrows shot up at that, his tongue flicking out over his bottom lip before he let his teeth sink in at the corner. He only had a second here and _Mr. Tall Dark and Hunky_ , as Danneel had so called him, was definitely not disappointed by what he saw, if his slackened jaw was anything to go by, “Yes, hi, sorry I’m late. I think I wrote the address down wrong. That or my satnav has a personal vendetta against me. Nothing a few short texts couldn’t sort out. Mind if I sit-…I’m sorry what was it?”

“Yeah, sure, of course. And it’s Jared,” and _Jared_ frowned a little, Jensen didn’t like that, he stuck out his hand.

“Nice to meet you Jared,” Jensen said as he gave Jared’s hand a firm shake and then he sat down. The first honest thing he’d said since he got over here. This could be bad. But Jared looked every bit worth the risk, “I won’t make further excuses for myself, but how about we get you another drink and we can waive the whole splitting the check thing. I’ll pick it up.”

“You don’t have to-,”

“I insist,” and he gave Jared what Danneel called the mega watt smile.

“Well if you insist,” and there was a smile, Jared had some pretty lethal dimples all of his very own and they were definitely working for Jensen.

Jensen cleared his throat a little, “I guess you must be starving huh?” and he flagged down a waiter, “Can we get a couple of menus? And I’d like a beer,” if he was going to keep track of the web of lies he’d just woven himself into more spirits was not the way to go, “Jared did you want another-,” and he pointed to Jared’s glass, rolling his wrist a little.

“I’ll take a beer,” Jared said evenly, not taking his eyes off Jensen. 

Jensen gave the waiter the barest of shrugs with a smile, “Make that two beers.”

“Certainly, sir.”

Jensen stared after the guy for a moment, his brow drawing together and he shook his head a little. He couldn’t believe he was going to have to eat another dinner, he was going to have to make going to the gym a daily thing for the foreseeable future, “Well ain’t he a gentleman.”

“I think he wanted me to leave.”

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t,” and the smile he gave Jared was sincere, he could only hope it showed. “So, Jared, what is it that you do?”

\--

It wasn’t until about halfway through the date when _Matt_ had gotten up to go to the bathroom that Jared discovered that he was not Matt. He’d gotten a text from Chad during the starters; with all the butterflies that had flurried through Jared’s stomach he’d kind of lost his appetite and he hadn’t known what to pick and not-Matt had suggested that they just get a bunch of starters to pick at their leisure and so not have to worry about finishing a full plate of whatever. And Jared had liked that idea a lot. Starters were his favourites and it always kind of sucked having to choose just one. The text had read: _sorry man, matt totally flaked out. dickweed._

Which had confused Jared at first, _what are you talking about? I’m having dinner with him right now._

 _I don’t know who you’re with but it’s not matt, just got off the phone with him, trust you to get hit on by a psycho._

Jared hadn’t known what to do with that, but he found himself defending his beautiful stranger.

 _not a psycho._

True he had no proof of that, not really, but the guy didn’t _feel_ like a psycho.

_don’t come crying to me if you get axe murdered._

Jared was weighing up the merits of reminding Chad that it was his fault that he was out in the first place when not-Matt had come back. 

“Anything interesting?” not-Matt asked indicating Jared’s phone as he sat down and Jared slid the device back in his pocket.

“Nah.”

This was the most fun Jared had had on a first date in a long while and identity theft aside, and he couldn’t say why exactly but, he didn’t think not-Matt had lied about anything else, there was an ease to his words and he made Jared laugh; they just really _clicked_. 

\--

When Jensen got back to the table he was pretty sure he had been busted. It had to have been Jared’s friend Chad that was texting him. A certain redhead had flagged him down and he’d had a quick word with her before she left and she’d taken his car keys off him in case he went and got any brilliant ideas about driving. To which he’d rolled his eyes before giving her the money for a cab ride home. She only had her credit card on her. His parting words were, _Be safe_ and hers were a rather lascivious, _You too_.

“So, tell me, Jared, I have to know. What’s a great catch like you doing going on blind dates? I can’t imagine you having trouble getting anyone to say yes to that face.”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“You mean aside from working ‘til crazy o’clock? You mean you don’t take up offers from complete strangers to meet their hotass friend with ginormo feet?”

“Ginormo?” Jared wore a bemused sort of look, and taking mock-offence with a hand to his chest and he shook his head with a huff of a laugh, dimples peeking, “That sounds like Chad alright.”

“Well I figured fifty/fifty on you having a big red nose.”

Jared scoffed and Jensen snorted before he laughed as Jared tossed a cherry tomato at him, jaw dropping as it hit his chest leaving an olive oil stain on his shirt, “Look what you did. I mean I would have given you props for finally finding a practical use for those things, but this?” he said gesturing towards the stain, unable to fully contain his amusement, he looked up at Jared briefly before his eyes were drawn back down to his chest. 

“Well look at it this way, now you have a perfectly good excuse for taking it off.”

That pulled his focus back to Jared, and he licked his lips, “You want me to take my shirt off?”

Jared shrugged a little, “I wouldn’t object to it.”

“You want to skip dessert?”

“Maybe you can be the dessert.”

Jensen threw his head back and he just laughed, “You really just said that.”

Jared was laughing too, “I did. I did. So how about it?”

Jensen rubbed his chin in mock consideration, “I think I’d have to say, check please.”

And they shared a grin.

But Jared lifted a finger, “One condition.”

“Hit me.”

“You have to tell me your real name.”

Now that took him by surprise, “You knew?”

Jared just gave him a look that said _afraid so_ , but he didn’t look mad. Jared held out his hand Jensen took it firmly, “Jensen Ackles.”

“Jared Padalecki.”

“Sorry your date stood you up.”

“I’m not,” Jared pushed his hand back through his hair and then added, “That why you came over here?”

“Hot guy sitting all alone and free for the taking? Danni might have given me a nudge.”

“Remind me to get her chocolates, you know, should you feel the need to have us meet.”

“Think you’ve got the staying power?” Jensen challenged.

And Jared held his own, “Well I guess we’ll find out.”

There was really only one thing for it, and Jensen raised his hand and said it loud and clear, “Check.”

And Jared said, “I’ll pick up the cab.”


End file.
